Monday's Forecast: 85 Chance of Rain
by I3FallingInReverse
Summary: The weather is bad in Pairs and Adrien is having a morning to match. Marionette is always running away from him and he can't understand why. Nathalie has been acumatized into the jealous Mama Bear. Lady Bug is having trouble on her own and is almost killed by Mama Bear who insists on protecting Adrien. The constant attention is preventing Adrien from transforming. Yikes!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

That morning, Paris was quiet and overcast with the smell of rain starting to linger in the air. The city was gently awakening as the cars and people begun to find their way through their regular Monday morning routines.

A bell at the local school chimed and kids began to drowsily shuffle into their classes where they were hushed so that the lectures could commence. The school started to settle down as the people found their seats and classrooms closed their doors. Outside in the December chill, a black car pulled up in front of the school and the passenger door swung open. Adrien gracefully climbed out and turned to close the door. He was tall and strong with blond hair that gently framed his chiseled features, but his face was melancholy. His countenance reflected the mood of that overcast morning perfectly.

He turned and broke a smile to wave goodbye to the inhabitance of the car, but it drove away and his hand wilted in defeat. His face darkened once again as he began to walk towards the school that loomed over him. Then, for a split second, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marionette sprinting full speed around the corner of the building.

*SMACK*

Adrien had a second to brace himself before impact with Marionette, who went flying onto the disarmed boy. The two teens were sprawled on the ground in a daze as pages from a drawing book floated down around them. Marionette's drawing book, along with all of the loose-leaf pages stuffed inside haphazardly, had gone flying out of her arms and skidding onto the ground.

He was a little stunned when he first hit the ground, but was happy to see that it was Marionette. She, on the other hand, blushed intensely at the feeling of her cheek laying on his chest and started to get drunk on the gentle aroma coming from him. Marionette could have laid there all day indulging in his presence if she had not been called back to consciousness by Adrien's bubbling laugh.

"Haha, wow Mari, you sure do pack a punch."

Marionette suddenly came to the realization that she was laying on Adrien and began to franticly fish for something to say back to the boy.

"Ah! Adrien! Uh.. I-I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going!"

Her blush becomes even more glaring as she begins to scramble awkwardly off of the model and onto her feet.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't paying attention either," he said happily.

"It's not you're fault. It's mine. Are you ok? You look you are fine. Well, you look more than fine you look great and… Ack! I mean!… I shouldn't be running so fast around corners even if I am late for class…"

With that last comment, Marionette remembers that she is once again late for class.

"Class!" she squeaks.

She starts rapidly picking up the papers strewed about them, throwing them once again into her design book.

"Oh here let me help… you…" But before he could finish his sentence she had already gathered all of them and started running off for the doors of the school again.

He sighed.

'Alone again,' he thought as he began collecting his book bag and brushing himself off. As he started to walk towards the doors to the school, he started contemplating why Marionette always runs from him. After a few months of trying to befriend her, Adrien started to accept the conclusion that she simply did not like him.

Adrien sank back into his somber mood as he walked up the steps to the school. As he sulked up the stairs, he began to notice a piece of paper laying on the steps. Out of curiosity, he picked it up and found a design of a model in a suit. The drawing style and the design were unmistakably Marionette's, but upon closer inspection, he found it oddly familiar. Then it struck him, this design was similar to what he was wearing for his latest photo shoot with a magazine. He also took notice of how similar he looked to the model Marionette drew and could not help but smile to himself as he walked to his class.

'Wait a minuet,' he thought to himself, 'Marionette runs from me like she doesn't like me, but then draws pictures inspired by me?' This thought left him more confused than ever.

Before entering the classroom, Adrien decided that all he could do is be as friendly as he could and return Marionette's design. If she did not like him and ran away then let her be.

'You aren't a jar of Nutella, Adrien. Not every one will like you.'


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was turning darker as the day went on and when the school bell rang again, rain drops were begging to stain the pavement. Some kids with umbrellas began to walk down the street, while others began running from shelter to shelter until they got home.

Adrien patiently waited with his umbrella outside the school for Marionette, but before he found her, Nino spotted him in the bustling crowd. Nino opened his own umbrella and called out above the people to try and get his friend's attention.

"Dude! Adrien!"

Adrien heard his name through the chattering chaos and noticed, coming towards him, Nino weaving his way through the noisy homebound students.

"Hey, Nino!"

"Bro, you usually don't stay this long after school. What's up?"

"Oh, well Mari dropped this drawing outside of school this morning and I wanted to return it to her."

Nino glanced at the design in Adrien's hand and made the connection in-between the model on the paper and the model in front of him. He couldn't help but smile mischievously as he looked anew at their situation in a whole different light.

"Oooh, Marionette. I didn't realize you two liked each other like that." Said Nino teasingly.

"Ah, what? No, no, Nino." Adrien began to flush at the idea that Nino planted in his mind. He quickly attempted to clarify the situation.

"I think you misunderstand. I am just trying to be friendly and besides, I don't think she sees me that way, let alone as a friend. She always runs away from me whenever we talk and I fear that she dislikes me. But I guess I can't please everyone, right?"

"Man, you're thinking too much. With Alya, I just go with the flow and let her do what she wants, you know. Just chillax and go with what the girls do, bro."

As the words left Nino's lips, he spotted the two girls over Adrien's shoulder, chatting and laughing as they straggled behind the crowd of kids.

"Speak of the Devil. Hey, babe!" Nino called once again over the dwindling crowd and waved at the girls to come over. Adrien turned to face Marionette and Alya as they made their way towards the other side of the threshold where Nino patted his friend's shoulder reassuringly. Alya opened up her umbrella and looked confident as she made her way to Nino's side, but Marionette gave off an anxious aura as she walked under Alya's umbrella and grew closer to Adrien.

"Hey, fellas. What are you two up to? I don't think I have ever seen you at school this late, Adrien. Is Nathalie late?" Alya asked over the patter of rain and the voices of the last few people leaving the campus. She smiled at Nino and laid her arm around him in silent greeting.

"Uh, no. I asked Nathalie to wait for me because I wanted to return this to Marionette. I _ran into her_ before school this morning and she left behind one of the designs from of her book."

He playfully looked over at Marionette, expecting a response to his pun, but was met with her mortified countenance. She looked at the paper in his hand and knew that he had picked up the one (of many) that she had drawn of him as the model for her design.

Alya began to giggle at Adrien's play on words because she had heard the story of that morning from Marionette, but Nino was confused. Feeling awkward, Adrien tried to continue the conversation.

"Haha… Uh, well, anyway, I love your design. I thought you put a real creative touch on that boring suit I was wearing in the original. Maybe next time, if you were interested, I could wear something of your design?"

His sincerity was conspicuous and Marionette's embarrassment dissolved into disbelief at the concept of designing something for Adrien to wear. Her mind began to race through what she could put together and exploded into creative thought. The three friends watched her, waiting for her response, but it was apparent to Alya that she had checked out.

"Sounds awesome, Mari!" She said in an attempt to help her friend come back to reality.

"Oh! Yes! I would love to design something for you! Was it something particular about the design? Like the embroidery? Or maybe the colors?" It felt easier to talk to Adrien when she was talking about designing because she was confident about her knowledge and comfortable with the topic.

Nino and Alya detected the change in mood and decided that this was the perfect time to take their leave to let their friends have some alone time together. Alya had shipped Adrien and Marionette ever since she discovered her friend's crippling crush on him, but Nino only just started shipping them that afternoon. The couple wanted to support their friends and proceeded to pipe into the conversation blooming between Adrien and Marionette.

"Well, Alya and I have a date to get to so we will be heading out now, I think."

"You're leaving?" Marionette asked nervously.

"Ya, we have been planning this lunch date for a while, girl." Said Alya verbally, but her eyes said, 'Be strong, girl. you got this.'

The couple waved goodbye, taking their umbrellas with them. Marionette , who forgot an umbrella that day, awkwardly shifted out from under Alya's umbrella and under Adrien's. While Alya and Nino walked down the stairs towards the street, their deserted friends called their goodbyes after them. When the couple disappeared in the heavy rain, Marionette turned back towards Adrien and her anxiety began to cripple her once again.

"Well, Mari, I really liked the golden embroidery idea with this suit. It's still a simple suit, but you really added a special touch with the design you drew."

Adrien's comment drew her back into focus on the design and she began to speak easier without her anxiety choking her.

"Oh, uh, Thank you." She said as her cheeks began to get hot against the chill of the rain coming down around them.

"I was thinking that they could make the gold match the shade of your hair and then your tie, and other accessories, could be green hues to match the color of your eyes."

When the words left her lips, Marionette was embarrassed by the thought that she was just fantasizing to him, about him. She didn't want Adrien to know how weird she _really_ was when it came to him and tried to explain herself.

"When I saw the magazine, I couldn't help but feel the suit that they put you in didn't really have any emphasis on the way you looked necessarily, but it instead they just used you're face to get people to buy the magazine, you know? So, I made a design that I thought brought out your best qualities instead of just using your face"

Marionette and Adrien were both shocked that she said all of those words to him without stuttering, or saying something awkward.

"Wow, I didn't know that you felt that way. I feel the same way though. All the people that hire me don't actually care about how their plans make me look, but how I make their product look. I guess that's a models job, but It makes me happy that you noticed that too."

Adrien was practically beaming at Marionette. He started to think that she was warming up to him and that she liked him after all. Marionette was awkward, but she always made him smile and that meant a lot to him especially on bad days like these.

*HONK, HONK*

Marionette jumped at the sound and Adrien looked up and noticed the black car looming outside in the rain. The smile dropped from his face when he saw that it was time to go back to the house. Marionette watched his demeanor change and turned to see what caused his smile to fade so fast. She immediately recognized the car waiting outside and remembered the heavy home life he had to go home to every day. Her heart broke whenever she thought about it and she wanted to stay there with him and talk for the rest of her life, but it was time to go.

"Well, just let me know before you're next shoot and I'll try to get something together for you."

"Yes, of course. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll be right here."

*HONK, HONK*

She smiled and looked up into his eyes for the first time in months and their gaze locked onto each other immediately. She was caught off guard by his sad green eyes that glittered familiarly when he smiled down at her. The car waited impatiently but Adrien was also held captive by the rich pools of sapphire that triggered a powerful bout of deja vu. They stood there for a moment staring at each other curiously while the patter of the rain filled the silence between them. The sounds of rain surrounded them but suddenly they could hear splashing of heavy foot steps too. As it drew closer, people could be heard ripping down the street towards the school.

Adrien and Marionette broke their gaze to turn and see who was running down the street in the rain and found, what looked like, Nino and Alya. They were running with urgency, but neither Marionette nor Adrien could understand why until they saw a shadow looming behind them in the distance. Something big, Something inhuman.

"Run, Adrien! It's an acuma!" Nino shouted, who could now be seen dragging Alya by the hand away from the rampaging beast behind them.

The window of the black car rolled down to reveal Adrien's body guard bellowing out at Adrien.

*HONK, HONK, HONK*

"Adrien! Get in the car! Nathalie has been acumatized and she's looking for you!"

Slowly Adrien could make out the features of a giant black bear running on all fours through the pouring rain after his two friends. Its eyes were glowing fiery pink in the rainy haze and left a trail of fading fuchsia light down the street. Nino dragged Alya up the stairs to where Adrien and Marionette stood facing the beast.

"She started recording the bear thing and pissed it off. Now it keeps asking where you are, man. I would get in the car and leave now."

Nino towed Alya, who was still recording, into the school to find a classroom before Mama Bear caught up to them. Marionette was happy that there was someone else taking care of Alya at times like this so that she could do transform and her job. But just as she thought that, Adrien dropped the umbrella, grabbed Marionettes hand and to began to run towards the waiting car.

"I don't want you getting left out here alone!" Adrien called back to her as he pulled her down the wet stairs.

"No it's ok, I can got with Nino and Alya!" Marionette yelled back and pulled against him, turning him around to face her.

"They are already gone, the car is closer lets go! Hurry she's almost her- "

"Adrien!" Warned the bodyguard.

Before Adrien could turn around, Mama Bear stood a foot behind him and seven feet above him breathing heavily. Its face and fir were dark black, but its eyes were blinding neon pink. Its claws were as sharp as razor blades at its sides and the two teens stood motionless, petrified by the beasts deadly appearance and close circumference.

"Adrien!" Mama Bear boomed.

"Where have you been! You were supposed to be home an hour ago and now you're standing outside in the rain catching a cold!"

Mama bear scooped Adrien up in a second, lifting him almost a story high off the ground, breaking his hold on Marionette. She took the opportunity to run back up the slippery stairs and into the silent school, now dark and uninhabited.

"Wait for me, I'm coming… Tikki! Spots on!"

The red, spotted, kwami burst from the purse at Marionette's side and absorbed into the earrings decorating her face. Within seconds Marionette was transformed into the beautiful fighting heroine, Ladybug. She zipped back out of the building and onto the now empty street corner.

The black car, Mama Bear and Adrien were all gone without a trace.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien clung to the fir of Mama Bear as she ran on three paws down the street and back towards the house. Her front paw was curled around Adrien, holding him to her chest as she awkwardly cantered down the street. He didn't want to try anything risky in civilian form, so he let her carry him down the street to his house.

Her fir was soaking wet and the water began to seep off of her and into Adriens clothes. He looked up at the bear and knew that somewhere beneath her feirce appearance and sadness was Nathalie. Adrien could not help but feel bad for poor Nathalie as they flew by buildings in the pooring rain. He knew why she was akumatized and it all started that morning before school.

That night Adrien slept silently until he began to dream about his mother, who had been missing for almost two years now. He woke from the bitter sweet dream of fond memories to find tears streaming down his face.

These dreams had become a regular accourance since the situation with his father had gotten more tense. Plagg looked over at his kitten worriedly and knew why the boy was crying. This wasn't the first time this week that Adrien cried in his sleep and it stressed the kwami.

Adrien wiped the tears from his eyes and tried rolling over in an attempt to fall asleep once again. He tossed and turned, but slumber evaded his wiry mind. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked up at the ceiling in defeat.

The boy rolled out of bed and onto his feet to begin his regular morning routine. Plagg was awoken once again by Adrien, but was confused and almost annoyed by the fact that they didn't need to wake up for school for another hour.

"Adrien..." mumbled the kwami.

"School isn't for another two hours... why are you getting up?"

"Sorry buddy. You can stay here. I just need to go clear my head."

Adrien quietly pulled on a shirt and some pants while his kwami began to drift off once again. The room was still dark due to the early hour but Adrien knew his room well enough to make his way to the piano in the center.

His mother taught him to play and when he missed her, he found comfort in playing on the keys. Playing the piano brought back fond memories and cleared his mind as he his hands took over to expertly stroke

the ivory.

Nathalie was walking down the hall to wake Adrien for school when she heard the piano playing from his room. Her heart broke as she remembered Adrien and his mother giggling and playing together on the piano. She quietly pushed the door open to find Adrien's siloet sitting at the piano. The early morning light was barely beginning to stream in through the windows of his room.

He played beautifully just like his mother.

Adrien felt the disturbance of someone else in the room and cut off the song he was performing. His eyes shot up to find Nathalie Peaking in through the door.

"Oh, good morning Nathalie," he said glumly.

Through the dim light she could still read the depression of his mood. She stepped into the room and began to walk down towards the boy that she had known since birth.

"You are up quite early, Adrien. What woke you?" Her maternal instincts told her to comfort him but her professionalism held her back.

"I...I have been dreaming about Mom... and I can't sleep..." As the words tumbled out of his mouth tears began to well up in his eyes. Shocked by his sudden emotions, Adrien's ears began to burn red.

Nathalie couldn't speak. Her throat began to draw in tight with emotion and if it weren't for the dimness of the room, she feared Adrien might see her get teary eyed too.

Adrien never really talked about his mom and since his dad never listened he seemed to clam up entirely since she disappeared.

"Uh, I am sorry, Nathalie. I'll get ready for school now." He hurriedly pushed the bench out but before he could step aside Nathalie sat down on the bench next to him.

"I have never learned to play the piano even though I really wanted to. Your mother taught me a few things but that's all I ever learned. You, on the other hand, play just as beautifully as she did."

Adriens eyes widened in surprise. Nathalie had never opened up to him like this before.

"R-really? Thankyou, Nathalie. What did she teach you?" He forgot his pitiful mood as Nathalie shyly took off her glasses and stumbled over the keys until she started playing heart and soul. His heart throbbed at the sound of the song that he and his mom used to play together and jumped to begin the second part.

They stumbled over the keys and laughed with eachother until they finally got the hang of playing together. They began putting twists on the simple song and laughed when both of them messed up.

"What is going on!" Exclaimed Mr. Agrest. He realized Adrien hadn't left for school yet and came storming into the room in a fit of rage.

Both pianists jumped at the disruption and Nathalie paled as she realized how much time had passed. The sun light was now filling the room and Adrien knew the school bell was going to ring in only a few minuets.

'Shit...', both thought.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Agrest. I came into wake Adrien and he had experienced a bad dream so I was trying to comfo-"

"He is supposed to be at school right now! You are my assistant! Not his mother! Do your job and know your place! If Adrien is late again because of this kind of nonsense I will remove him from school!"

"But Dad! She was ju-"

"School! Now!"

Nathalie's face darkened and her cold countenance covered her face once again. She replaced her glasses on to her face and stood silently.

"Come, Adrien. You're running late."

She hurriedly left the room and went down to the waiting car outside. Her face burned red out of embarrassment as she asked herself why she let herself go like that and became so upset that she felt like crying. Soon after she settled in the car Adrien stormed out of the house and threw his back pack into the back seat of the car. He sat in his seat and slammed the car door closed making the other two inside the car flinch. The black car sped off down the road and the scenery flew by faster than usual.

Adrien was shocked that his father had become so frigid towards Nathalie like that and wanted to make it up to her. He reached out his hand to touch the seat in front of his.

"Nathalie, I am sorry for what my dad said. I really appreciate you coming in to comfort me."

"It is me who should be sorry. It was a mistake and I should have never behaved so unprofessionally."

She was back to her normal cold self but what Adrien couldn't see was her quivering chin and watery eyes.

He sat back in his seat and withdrew his hand when he suddenly felt alone once again. Only a few moments passed before they reached the school and he stepped out of the depressing car. He forced a smile and tried to wave goodbye before he walked away but the car was already gone.

Mama Bear came up to the house and let Adrien down out of her paw. He looked up at her standing in front of him as the rain washed over his face and continued to soak his clothes. He was scared for his life because he couldn't transform but also saddened by the state of Nathalie. They were going to go inside soon but for the moment he had no way of transforming. He knew there was nothing he could do without Chat Noir, but Ladybug would come and help, right?


End file.
